The Paralysis Hibernates
Do you all remember your young days of being a kid? Do you remember the days of living those days though…? Many of us do and some of us don’t. Memory is key my friends; at least that’s what someone told me. I remember my experience being a kid; it was great and epic in some ways. However, it doesn’t stop me thinking of the bad times in my childhood and something that has scarred me completely. I haven’t thought straight since the event back when I was young. At the age of thirteen I wondered what staying up until late would be like and expecting something amazing like many kids that age. Without any further debating, I had my mind focused on staying up for the first night ever! Staying up until late with my father since he was always happy to be up late. Obviously I felt like a person experiencing something soon to come, Déjà vu – people would tell me nowadays, but I didn’t know what no sleep was. I always believed in sleeping, sleeping like a baby – Mother would say. And she had every right to tell me to go to bed, because it’s insane on what I had to experience in order to even understand what’s so great about staying up late? Then when I finally got the chance to stay up, when I was told that staying up is going to be awesome. I went with my friends' quotes, I believed in them and myself that night time must be the best time ever… Well I was wrong and sadly mistaken for even thinking that night was nice place to be living under. When it finally occurred, I watched the warm looking sun plunge into the depths around me. Once that was over, there was no light. It was as if it was all sucked in from some kind of worm hole, or even something that’s out of this world. Of course as a kid, I wouldn’t be thinking anything like that, I’d be expecting something a little cooler which was boring in a kid’s eyes… With darkness all around the sky now, all around me too. My jaw dropped instantly; it fell straight down with a latch holding it back from falling off. I was shocked with the discovery of finally watching the sun go down sort of… It’s not like I hadn’t seen it before, but it felt different – the night felt hollow… Disrespectfully treated by us humans, I guess I was irritated with what was happening. Everything around me just made more sense than it did in the day time, because it was all hidden. Dark shadows of objects looming around me and objects slowly glowing like a glow worm. It was as if my eyes knew what was going on, my brain clearly knew something. Holding it back from me until I finally lost it, thanks a lot brain. Maybe I have myself to blame though; I mean how can I blame something that’s inside of me? Would that make me a monster now…? Do I feel like a monster…? No, I feel human in many ways, but after seeing what I have seen – I doubt I’ll ever know what that thing was, Human or some lost soul looking for a new body… Something lurking in the darkness, blood thirsty for revenge on an innocent child who shrieks from the sound of danger... “Enough… Enough!” I cried. The night had fallen and day time was behind us. So the night that frightened me the most was soon to come. And with that being said, it wasn’t used lightly, it was used in a harsh, much crueler way. Sat down on the rug near nice warm fire with the television playing sounds down my ear drums, Father behind me sitting and watching the show in peace. I whispered to myself, “Don’t leave me Father, and don’t let me be alone…” Due to my whispering, I thought something was up. I wouldn’t just whisper for no reason, there’s something going on… A small fraction of my mind didn’t seem to agree with me, it just mocked me as I sat there frozen. I felt like the television was laughing behind my back, I felt Father was sleeping on purpose. He wanted me gone, of course… It’s a simple way to lose a child, leave them alone and see what happens next… “Let nature takes its course, because that’s how this world works…” Finally, I stared into the space behind me, the door closed with small rectangular windows. Darkness outside but my younger brothers' snoozing with their heavy breathing going down the stairway… Oh God no! With my eyes squinting at the sight of darkness, and the brightness behind me just tapping on my back expecting me to turn and face the light. No way will I go towards the light you beast! – But what does it matter… Something else was out there, outside my door, there was something waiting for me to stare at. It was waiting for the right moment, when dad fell asleep – I must have fell asleep, a strange connection to a family full of 6 living and breathing under the same roof… Except me, I felt like my breathing days had ended, a white light gazed into the hallway, as it stared at me. It looked like an orb of something you’d see on a movie but it wasn’t. It was real, I saw the white puff of cloud looking figure walk into my door, it stepped in like it was a God. It looked at me and I had no choice to look at it, refusing to stare would be sinister at this point. Who knows what this strange creature is capable of? Even as a kid, I would wonder why it looked at me out of all people in the household. Is it because I’m awake and everyone else is asleep? Dead perhaps… Dead silence that is, there was nothing holding it back, it could just enter with free will. With the corner of my left eye, I could see something else breaking out from the shadows the white light left behind. A strange looking nightmare figure, it looked at me with its dark yellow glowing eyes, and big black pupils staring into my face. Holy crap! It’s a nightmare come true… Yet this creature acted a little stranger, with the white orb object moving out of sight, I saw the direction it went. Upstairs, I wondered what the heck I had just witnessed. But not for long, it was only a matter of time before this creepy looking creature moves in for a closer look at me. As I squinted my eyes more, I could see the creature becoming a little more in-focus. With its eyes growing bigger every minute with every step it had taken. And the dark green scales finally lit up from the darkness outside. “God… What the heck is this,” I thought to myself as I cried for attention. But no sound was heard, just my body slowly freezing and my eyes staring into a blank space frozen in place with no movement required. I didn’t know what was going on, it was clearly some kind of hallucination. But I wouldn’t even call it that, because I felt the creature entering my body. It moved in with its ugly looking face and those giant eyes focusing on my eyes, what did it see in me? What did it see in a human boy like me? I’m young and afraid, Father could have done something… But he was asleep and so were my brothers. There was no way to cry and nowhere to run, I was froze in position with a creature slowly coming through my door. And with that being the greeting it had given me, I lost focus on what’s more important. Until the television’s sounds died out, no sound whatsoever, pure silence with a pure downfall of death to come. I turned slowly as it felt like I was in slow motion. The eyes jumbled together mixing into a creature full of nightmares – a creature you could only live with in dreams. Yet, this was definitely reality, because everything around me was crystal clear. Until something finally touched me, a hand of some sort lowering down onto my left shoulder… “Pull me out!” I cried. Until I was finally awoken, sounds back in my ears but the creature didn’t leave unnoticed, I watched it fade away into a shadow of someone. As I turned to see whose giant hand touched me, it was too late… “Father is that you?” I trembled. No voice was heard, I could see again and I could hear again. Did someone pull me out of a different reality? I wondered back then how it happen and even to this day I feel that the creature will return to finish off what it left behind… Me. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality Category:Monsters